1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image data processing method, and more particularly, to an image data processing method that supports both a normal sampling mode and a 1/N sub-sampling mode when processing image data using a multi-channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors convert an image signal applied to a unit image sensor including a photodiode into an electrical signal. The resolution of a CMOS image sensor is determined by the number of unit image sensors installed in the CMOS image sensor. The number of unit image sensors that installed in CMOS image sensors is recently increasing in order to increase the resolution of CMOS image sensors. In addition, since CMOS image sensors require rapid data processing speeds as well as high resolutions, time periods allocated to sequentially read image signals detected by a plurality of unit image sensors and to store the image signals are also being reduced. In order to shorten a data processing time, a plurality of channels, instead of a single channel, may be used. Under different conditions, even if the resolution of a CMOS image sensor is decreased, sub-sampling for reducing the size of image data may be employed.